mixels_fanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mix Nix special
Season 1 final by Dadaw. Episode 6 Season 1 Mix Nix Special All the mixels do a big party when the nixels plan to destroy this with a huge wave of nixels Mixels in the episode Any Orginal series tribes form series 1-4. Any tribe form series 1 by Dadaw. Any Nixels kinds. Acts Act 1:Lets do a mixels party - The mixels do a party. Act 2:Nixels - The nixels destoy the party. Act 3:Lets Mix to win - The mixels try to mix and defeat the mixels. Act 4: Rescue the Mixels - The nixels trap 8 Mixels the others rescue them. Act 5: MAX time - All the mixels max to deafet the nixels and save the Mixels land The episode Act 1 Herio: This party supper fun, rigth teslo Teslo: My voltometer confrim thet ZZZZZZZZZZZ Gobba: Kraw want to Mix?. Kraw: Yes Kraw and Gobba:MIX MIX Kraw/Gobba: Bom chika bom chika bom bom bom. Flain: I have a 1000 Boxes of cookironis who want cookironi?. Evryone: Me. Flain: Herio want to help me?. Herio: Yes (Show a cubit) Flain and Herio: MIX! MIX! flain/Herio: We have many cookironis (Do a tarnado and give cookironi to all mixel) Zaptor: Hamlogna. (Zaptor hold Hamlogna sendwich) Jwag: Hamlogna. Zaptor: I nog give for you my Hamlogna Sendwich (Jwag hold a Cubit) Zaptor: Now yes MIX Jwag/Zaptor:Hamlogna (Eats Hamlogna) Seismo: Who have a coconapple Footi: Me Seismo: Want to mix with me and eat this with me?. Footi: sure. MIX Seismo/Footi: Coconappale(Eats coconapple) Stafllo: I want to ask, Wuy we do a party?. Flain: For make a biggest fun. Act 2 Major Nixel: They do a party for fun, harry up Nixels we have a biggest attack for this day, Now any Nixel for this place. Muscel Nixel: NIIIIIIIX!!!!. Nixels: NIX. Major Nixel: The Nixels do a party and lets attack them with waves lets start with Boomerang Nixels (The Boomerang attack the Party) Flain: Oh no Nixels. (Boomerang Nixel drop Boomerang on Flain's face) Major Nixel: Now the Canon Nixels. Staflo: Nixels. Major Nixle: Now the Smacker Nixels Herio: Oh now another wave. Major Nixels: All the other attack. Seismo Mix: a giant wave. Kraw: What we will do. Act 3 Flain: Lets a Mix. Zorch and Whurl: MIX. MIX Zaptor/Jawg Mix: Attack. Teslo: Magnifo are you reddy?. Magnifo: Yes. Teslo and Magnifo: Mix. MIX (All the Mixels Mix) Staflo/Bigi: I will crash you Seismo/Bit: Oh yeah you gone. (Shoot Metal peaces form the mouth) Ball/Krader: Oh yeah (Smash the Nixels) Armo/Shuff: Party time. (Roll and shoot Metal peaces) Zorch/Whurl: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Major Nixel: catch the fast Mix. (Smacker Nixel catch Zorch/Whurl Mix) Flain/Herio: Oh no they catch Zorch and wurl Teslo/Magnifo, Gobba/Kraw and Seismo/Bit: we will save them. (The Smacker Nixel catch Teslo/Magnifo, Gobba/Kraw and Seismo/Bit Mix). Act 4 Flain/Herio: Shuff Armo shoot on them Metal peaces now. Staflo/Bigi: I will fly and crash them. Krader/Ball: I will smash them Flain/Herio: here we go guys. (Zaptor/Jawg bite the net with Mangnifo/Teslo) (Flain/Herio shoot Fire wind on the Nixels) Flain/Herio: Are you crazy first attack after rescue. Zaptor/Jawg: Sorry. Magnifo/Teslo: Well I am okay but I dont know what about the others. Chomly/Flurr: Well if you can bite them I can help too. (Camera in the Nixels land) Major Nixel: finnaly we complete, the Mixels To Nixels Mechine, now drop them, and 1 qestion, I dont know whu we build anti. Nixel: Nix Nix Nix Nix. Major Nixel: Oh I forget if I fall for there I will swap to Mixel cant Mix. (The Nixels Drop Kraw/Gobba) Nixels Kraw and Nixels Gobba: Nix (Translate: yes sir) Major Nixel: This work, the Mixels going to be Nixels. (Flain/Herio is showen). Flain/Herio: I am not think so. (Chomly/Flurr eat the mechine) Chomly/Flurr: Yeah. Major Nixel: My mechine, but the Mixels I seap Nixels not going to back. Whurl/Zorch: Nooooooooooo. (Fly fast out form the net catch Nixel Kraw and Nixel Gobba and drop them to the anti mecine). Kraw: I am Mixel again. Gobba: Me too. Kraw and Gobba: Thanks Whurl and Zorch. Act 5 (All the Nixels enter to the Nixels Cloud) Major Nixel: I go to plan B Nix the Mixels land. (All the Mixes un Mix). Flain: Lets Max. (The Mixels Max). Infernites Max: Any plans. Ligtheders Max: Well I have a plan go the the cloudly land and I will be there and I will make for us a cloud mechine to fly us, I am the fastest Max here I am like the ligth speed. (The ligtheders Max gone) The other Maxes(Expect to the Infernties Windesters and the Wiztastics Maxes):How to not festest can go for there fast?. Wiztastics Max: I can telelport us. (The Wiztastics Max open the teleporter) (The Maxes enter to the Teleporter) Lighteders Max: I ever said my tower is a Factory?. Infernites Max: No but lets do this. (The Maxes fly on the clouds to the Nixels Cloud). (The Maxes jump to the Nixels cloud) Major Nixel: Oh no Maxes. (The Maxes destroy the cloud and make the cloud crash into the land) Major Nixel: Who is okay?. The Maxes: We are. The other Nixels:Nix! (The Nixels run back to the Nixels land) Major Nixel: Oh no Mixels, Hey back to here. Windesters Max: You alone here. (Major Nixel run away) Major Nixel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. The Infernites Max: Guys lets do a Max party on save the Mixels land. END. Category:Dadaw Category:Fan made episodes